La llave del espacio y tiempo
by Princess Narin
Summary: La madre de Vegeta Jr. entrega al niño la llave del antiguo deposito de la Corporación Capsula, en donde él pequeño encuentra una vieja maquina del espacio y tiempo. [[Pausado]]
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos corresponden al Gran Akira Toriyama. Yo solo soy una admiradora más.**

* * *

Una celebración había en la Corporación Capsula luego de que el pequeño Vegeta Jr. había ganado aquel torneo de las artes marciales. Su madre Bulma Leigh había contratado fotógrafos y periodistas para que publiquen la noticia de que el hijo de la presidenta de la Corporación era todo un campeón.

Los regalos hacia el niño rebosaban los regaleros y los amigos del niño estaban jugando en el parque de diversiones que poseía el niño en su casa.

Mientras que Vegeta Jr. Estaba caminando por los pasillos de su casa pensando. "Que extraño ese niño de ropas tan sucias también podía hacerse rubio, pensé que yo era el único en el mundo que podía hacer eso. Mis amigos tampoco lo saben hacer" así pensaba y seguía caminando.

La madre del niño de cabello en forma de flama se acercó a él y le dio un obsequio.

– ¿Qué es esto mamá? – preguntó Vegeta Jr.

– Es la llave de aquel edificio de allá, es el viejo depósito familiar – comentó la madre.

– Y para que yo quiero una llave para ir a ver basuras – respondió niño cruzándose de brazos.

– Recuerda que ahí dentro encontramos la máquina que ayudó a tu entrenamiento para ser un campeón – replanteo la madre.

– Está bien iré – dijo resignado tomando la llave.

Vegeta Jr. Voló hasta el lugar donde su madre le había indicado, coloco la llave y la gran compuerta se abrió dejando ver un lugar lleno de máquinas extrañas y lleno de estantes donde estaban las capsulas cada uno con su respectivos nombres. Leyó algunos como un tal radar del Dragón, casa capsula, etc.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un nombre en especial el cual decía Maquina del Espacio y Tiempo, sin pensarlo lanzó la capsula dejando salir de ella una nave en forma de huevo, ingresó dentro y observo los botones, estaba sorprendido.

– ¿Esto tendrá manual de instrucciones? – se cuestionó en voz alta el niño.

Buscó por cada compartimiento hasta que encontró un pequeño libro de notas donde también había un manual de instrucciones, ignorando los cálculos que habían dentro, llegó a una página donde habían coordenadas de planetas, los iba leyendo Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, Plutón, Nuevo Namekusei, Planeta de Bills, Antiguo Planeta Vegeta. En ese momento Vegeta Jr. Se detuvo.

– ¿Planeta Vegeta? Fascinante un planeta con mi nombre – dijo sorprendido – creo que ya sé dónde iré.

Luego de eso Vegeta Jr. Subió a la nave, puso una fecha aleatoria y encendió la maquina pero no sin antes haber llevado algunas capsulas que contenían cosas que podría necesitar.

Pero lo que el niño no sabía es que estaba yendo a universo paralelo más su línea de tiempo original.

* * *

 **Como ven es el segundo fic en el cual tocó el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, desde pequeña siempre me apasionaron y tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual se me ocurren tantas ideas que tienen como trama el viaje en el tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos corresponden al Gran Akira Toriyama. Yo solo soy una admiradora más.**

* * *

Vegeta Jr. era inexperto con la maquina del tiempo así que a la hora aterrizar tuvo un gran dilema con los controles y la nave cayó haciendo un gran estruendo quedando el un poco golpeado pero a la maquina no le pasó nada grave.

El ruido alarmó a los saiyajins que vivían en esa zona que eran los más tranquilos y que se dedicaban al comercio.

Una mujer de baja estatura se acercó a la nave y cargó al niño hasta su casa.

Vegeta Jr. despertó en una cama en una casa extraña. Se levantó y salió de la habitación y cruzó unos pasillos hasta llegar a un habitación que parecía ser una cocina y vio a una mujer de baja estatura de piel blanca, cabello corto se acercó a ella y vio que ella tenía una cola.

– Vaya con que al fin despertaste niño – dijo la mujer, que a pesar de sonar con mal carácter su voz era sumamente dulce.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Vegeta Jr.

– Soy Gine – dice la mujer – ¿Y tú? – Preguntó ella cuando pito su scooter – dímelo después ahora debo terminar la comida.

– ¿Dónde está mi nave? – preguntó el pequeño.

Gine le señaló con el dedo hacia el patio a lo que él niño fue rumbo a ella.

Encapsulo su nave y escucho la voz de la mujer de nuevo.

– Niño, ven a comer con nosotros – gritó Gine.

Vegeta Jr. entró en la casa y vio a un niño igual al que compitió con él en el torneo.

– ¿Tú? – preguntó.

– Mira ellos son mis hijos Raditz y Kakaroto – dijo la mujer.

"No, el niño del torneo se llamaba Goku, claro que no pueden ser los mismos si vine al pasado y al planeta que tiene mi nombre" pensó el niño.

En eso Bardock entró a la habitación y se quedo shockeado.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó el hombre.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vegeta – al oírlo todos escupieron su comida.

– ¿Eres el príncipe Vegeta? – preguntó Raditz. Ya que el nunca había visto al príncipe en persona.

– ¿Y tú cola? – preguntó Kakaroto.

– No es el príncipe, pero se parece mucho a este y al Rey – comentó Bardock.

– Niño sabes que nadie más puede llevar ese nombre si no pertenece a la Realeza – dijo Gine.

Vegeta Jr. Estaba confundido, con todo lo que le decían y lo siguiente que sintió fue que Bardock, le cargó y emprendieron vuelo a algún lugar.

Bardock, lo dejó en un jardín mientras que el fue a pedir una audiencia con el Rey.

Vegeta Jr. Vio a un pequeño niño que estaba recorriendo el jardín. Se acercó a él y lo saludó.

– Hola – dijo Vegeta Jr.

El niño lo miró, lo examinó y le sonrió.

– Hola soy Tarble, príncipe Tarble – dijo el niño.

– Yo soy Vegeta – Tarble lo miró muy sorprendido.

– Tienes el mismo nombre que mi hermano y mi padre – se giró y lo miró desde todos los ángulos – Y te pareces un poco a él, excepto que no tienes cola – dijo el pequeño príncipe.

– ¿En serio y donde está él? – preguntó Vegeta Jr.

– Sígueme es por aquí, pero te advierto una cosa mi hermano hoy amaneció de muy buen humor así que no lo hagas enojar por favor – le suplicó el Príncipe Tarble.

– Está bien, te lo prometo – prometió Vegeta Jr.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a donde estaba el Príncipe Vegeta, Tarble le hacia preguntas a Vegeta Jr.

– ¿Te quitaron la cola? – preguntó Tarble.

– ¿Cola? Nunca he tenido una – respondió Vegeta Jr.

– ¿Entonces no eres un saiyajin? – dice Tarble.

– ¿Un saiya qué? – preguntó Vegeta Jr.

– Vaya creo que no eres uno – dijo decepcionado el príncipe Tarble – pero igual me caes bien, ¿de dónde vienes entonces? – le consultó.

– No me creerías pero vengo del futuro de como unos 150 años en el futuro, aquí dentro tengo mi máquina del tiempo – le dijo Vegeta Jr. Enseñándole una capsula.

– Eso es fantástico pero ¿de verdad tienes ahí dentro una máquina del tiempo? – le preguntó curioso Tarble.

– Pues claro, en mi tiempo soy el chico más popular y rico de la Tierra, y la empresa de mi madre crea estas capsulas de almacenamiento – presumió Vegeta Jr.

– ¿La Tierra? – preguntó Tarble.

– Si ese es mi planeta, yo soy un ser humano así se llama nuestra raza – respondió el niño del futuro.

– Pues te pareces mucho a un saiyajin, si tuvieses una cola y no me hubieses dicho todo eso creería que eres un hermano más – dijo Tarble.

Luego de esa charla y la caminata por los alrededores de palacio donde los guardias y algunos saiyajins los estaban mirando sorprendidos y confundidos, llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el Príncipe Vegeta.

Tarble entro primero donde estaba su hermano sentado manipulando su scooter. Se acercó con cuidado y lo saludo.

– Hermano – dijo el príncipe más pequeño.

– Tarble – le dijo el Príncipe Vegeta.

El príncipe Vegeta tenía diez años, mientras que Tarble tenía ocho y Vegeta Jr. doce, siendo un poco mayor que sus antepasados.

– Hermano Vegeta, quiere hablar contigo – dijo Tarble.

– No deberías, llamar por su nombre a nuestro padre – dijo el Príncipe Vegeta.

– Pero si no estoy hablando de nuestro padre, sino de ese chico – dijo señalando a Vegeta Jr. – él también se llama así como nuestro padre – le comentó su hermano menor.

El Príncipe Vegeta, se giró, miró al niño y temió lo peor. Tal vez este era un bastardo de su padre, que ahora aparecía y quería ser el príncipe heredero y sacarle su lugar.

Se acercó a él y lo miró. – ¿Qué quieres, ahora vienes a buscar a nuestro padre? ¿Quieres ocupar mi lugar? Pues primero pelea – exigió el Príncipe Vegeta poniéndose en posición de ataque.

A lo que Tarble se colocó frente a su hermano.

– Hermano, Hermano, tranquilo él no es hijo de nuestro padre ni siquiera es un saiyajin como nosotros – dijo Tarble.

– ¿Y cómo explicas el parecido? – cuestiono el Príncipe Vegeta.

– Eso no lo sé, pero me contó algo impresionante, él viene del futuro y tiene una máquina del tiempo – expresó Tarble.

– ¿Una máquina del tiempo? – preguntó el Príncipe Vegeta.

– Así es la tengo, aquí – presumió mostrando su capsula.

– Hmp, patrañas – respondió el Príncipe Vegeta.

– ¿A que no te atreves a viajar conmigo? – dijo Vegeta Jr. sonriendo.

– ¿Me estas retando? – dijo el pequeño Príncipe Vegeta.

– Si vamos – dijo Tarble feliz.

– Esta bien, iremos contigo pero espero que me muestres algo que valga la pena – respondió el príncipe Vegeta – Pero antes haremos un pequeño entrenamiento, pelea – exigió el príncipe Vegeta.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea, entrenando al mismo ritmo, mientras Tarble observaba, pero no se percataron que eran observados por un hombre de gran tamaño y barba.

Nada más y nada menos que el Gran Rey Vegeta.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que logró este fic, al despertarme encontré con tres reviews que me alegraron, gracias espero poder complacerlos con mi historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos corresponden al Gran Akira Toriyama. Yo solo soy una admiradora más.**

* * *

Los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea, entrenando al mismo ritmo, mientras Tarble observaba, pero no se percataron que eran observados por un hombre de gran tamaño y barba.

Nada más y nada menos que el Gran Rey Vegeta.

El Rey hizo un sonido con su boca y se hizo notar haciendo que todos se giren.

– Reveréncialo y sígueme el juego no hables si no es necesario – indicó el príncipe Vegeta a Vegeta Jr.

Vegeta Jr. Hizo la reverencia al Rey que lo observaba curioso.

– Padre – dijeron al unísono los príncipes.

– Así que ya conocieron al niño que osa a usar el nombre que pertenece exclusivamente a la realeza de Vegetasei – dijo él Rey caminando.

– Así es estaba evaluando si es que merece llevar nuestro nombre, así que despreocúpate padre – respondió el príncipe Vegeta.

– ¿Y cual es tu decisión principe Vegeta? – preguntó el Rey.

– Yo creo que tiene un buen nivel aunque sé que esta ocultando su potencial, me servirá para mi entrenamiento, será afortunado de acompañarnos al príncipe Tarble y a mi – respondió el príncipe Vegeta.

– Comprendo, mientras no me causen problemas todo bien, invítalo a asistir hoy a la cena – respondió el Rey.

Por alguna extraña razón el Rey no se sentía ofendido porque ese niño llevase su nombre es más se podría decir que hasta le caía bien.

Bien nos iremos después de la cena, espero que valga la pena y no me conformaré con viajar a un solo tiempo – indicó el príncipe Vegeta.

Tarble se puso alegre y Vegeta Jr. sonrió de lado. Luego de eso siguieron entrenando. Hasta que llegó la noche.

La cena con la realeza saiyajin fue silenciosa al parecer ellos solo se dedicaban a comer y luego se marchaban rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

– Es hora – dijo Vegeta Jr.

– ¿Y en donde esta tu supuesta máquina? claro si es que existe – se burló el príncipe Vegeta.

– Lo tiene en una cápsula – comentó Tarble.

– Vamos al jardín, necesito espacio para sacarla – respondió Vegeta Jr.

Fueron volando hasta el jardín donde Vegeta Jr. sacó una capsula y la lanzó y de ella salio la nave.

Los príncipes saiyajins la miraban extrañados, luego subieron a la maquina y empezaron su viaje por el espacio tiempo.

Llegaron a destino, dentro de un deposito, bajaron de la nave y salieron al exterior y vieron que estaba atardeciendo.

– Bien este es mi tiempo – dijo Vegeta Jr.

– Es fabuloso – comentó Tarble.

– Puff solo viajamos a otro planeta – se burló el príncipe Vegeta.

– No seas malo hermano, quizá eso sea cierto – dijo Tarble.

Llegaron a la época de Vegeta Jr. justo en la Corporación Capsula y caminaban rumbo a la casa.

– Esta casa es igual de gran que el palacio – comentó asombrado Tarble.

– Pues claro, nosotros tenemos mucho dinero y somos muy populares, ¿Quieren tomar una chocolatada? Yo invito – presumió Vegeta Jr.

– ¿Chocolatada? – preguntaron los príncipes.

Ingresaron a la lujosa casa y frente a ellos apareció una mujer que los miraba con curiosidad. Era Bulma Leigh, la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula.

– Veo que has traido amigos Vegeta, haz que se sientan comodos. Yo prepararé algo para la merienda, ¿desean algo en especial? – preguntó la mujer.

– Hola mamá preparanos Chocolate con la receta de pastelillos familiar – dijo Vegeta Jr.

– Esta bien en rato regreso – dijo la mujer.

– Ella es mi madre, es la mas inteligente del planeta – comentaba Vegeta Jr.

– Vaya – decia Tarble.

Tarble y Vegeta Jr estaban conversando cuando mientras tanto El Principe Vegeta estaba mirando cada rincon de la casa llamandole la atencion una foto, se acerco a ella y vio a una chica de cabello azul con un bebé, a lado un hombre, tambien estaba una mujer de cabello negro y largo, junto a ella una niña de cabello lila y al lado de la niña un hombre de cabello lila, pero lo que más le llamó la atencion es que hacia el fondo se veia a una mujer adulta sentada en una mesa junto a un hombre muy parecido a Vegeta Jr y a tambien a él. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero él olor de lo que traía la mujer lo sedujo y se olvidó de lo que habia visto.

– He traido los pastelillos y el chocolate, solo espero que puedan comerselo todo ya que en mi familia comemos mucho y toda la gente se asusta – rió ella.

– Esta bien así gracias – sonrió amablemente Tarble.

Luego de haber comido esos delisiosos pasteles ellos fueron de nuevo al patio de la corporación y lanzaron la maquina del tiempo. Subieron a ella y Vegeta Jr. puso el año de donde eran originarios sus descendientes y el mismo universo alterno.

Pero lo que se olvido de poner fue al planeta al que iban, así que quedaron simplemente en el planeta azul.

Siendo una pequeña niña de nueve años quien los vio llegar.

* * *

 **Ya se imaginaran quien es la niña, pues bien espero se entienda lo que quiero transmitir.**

 **Pronto actualizaré.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos corresponden al Gran Akira Toriyama. Yo solo soy una admiradora más.**

* * *

La máquina del tiempo aterrizó en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula en el mismo año y él mismo universo alterno de donde provenían los príncipes.

Al bajarse de la nave vieron un gran jardín pero Vegeta Jr. inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al olvidar colocar las coordenadas del Planeta Vegeta. Aunque los demás estaban desorientados pues vieron el trayecto del viaje pero quedaron de nuevo en un simple jardín.

– Al parecer tu maquina falló y no nos llevó a ninguna parte – dijo el príncipe Vegeta.

– No estoy seguro de que si viajamos, solo que al pasado de mi planeta, estamos en mi casa pero casi 150 años atrás o sea en el mismo tiempo del que vienen ustedes, solo que olvidé colocar las coordenadas del planeta – comentó Vegeta Jr.

– Entonces subamos a la máquina de nuevo y espero que esta vez no te equivoques, debemos regresar a nuestro tiempo – gruño el pequeño príncipe Vegeta.

Se dirigieron a la nave para subir e ir de nuevo al planeta Vegeta cuando de repente.

– ALTO AHÍ – un tierno gritó se oyó.

Los tres se voltearon para mirar y al percatarse vieron a una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello azul, apuntándoles con un arma.

– BAJEN AHORA MISMO – volvió a gritar la niña.

Los tres ignoraron los gritos de la niña, y estaban a punto de proceder seguir pero esta parecía no darse por vencida.

– NO OYERON LO QUE DIJE, BAJEN AHORA MISMOOOOO – gritó la niña con todas sus fuerzas.

El pequeño príncipe Vegeta bajo furioso de un salto y le dijo.

– Quien te crees para darnos ordenes, no te obedeceré – dijo el príncipe.

– Pero si ya me obedeciste al bajarte – respondió la niña mirándolo con superioridad.

El príncipe Vegeta furioso empezó a formar una bola de energía, mientras que la niña lo apuntaba con un arma.

– Hermano, Hermano déjala por favor – suplicó Tarble.

A estas alturas los tres niños ya estaban debajo de la máquina del tiempo y Vegeta Jr. ya la encapsulo.

El Príncipe Vegeta gruñó y se deshizo de la bola de energía, a lo que la niña también bajó su arma y le sacó la lengua al príncipe.

El pequeño príncipe le sacó el dedo del medio a la niña y esta se enojó muchísimo volviéndole a apuntar con su arma.

El príncipe Vegeta iba a volver a formar la bola de energía. Cuando.

– Bulma, hija por fin te encuentro, Ooh veo que traes amiguitos, vamos hazlos pasar – dijo una mujer rubia.

La mujer se acercó y examinó a cada niño que estaba ahí.

– Pero que bebé tan tierno – dijo jalándole los cachetes a Tarble a lo que su hermano rió porque lo llamaron bebé.

– Pero que niño tan apuesto – dijo mirando a Vegeta Jr.

– ¿Y tú? Adivino. Debes ser un príncipe azul, como en los cuentos de hadas, hay eres tan bonito – le dijo al príncipe Vegeta mirándolo de cerca – AYY PERO MIRA TIENES UNA COLA, QUE TIERNO Y TU TAMBIEN LA TIENES – gritaba mirando Tarble.

– Cuéntenme niños ¿a qué están jugando? – preguntó la parlanchina mujer.

– Mamá siempre fastidiando a los amigos de Bulma – reía una joven de cabellos rubios.

– Lo siento Tights, es que no puedo evitarlo ¿no son adorables? – preguntó la mujer.

– Mamá – reía la joven.

Los niños miraban la escena familiar sin perderse detalles pero cuando el príncipe Vegeta se hartó y fue rumbo a otro lado del jardín, siendo seguido por Vegeta Jr. y Tarble.

– Ya no perdamos el tiempo aquí, quita tu nave y llévanos a nuestro palacio – exigió el príncipe Vegeta.

– Esta bien – respondió Vegeta Jr. buscando su capsula.

– Esto de viajar en el tiempo me encantó es lo mejor – exclamó Tarble emocionado.

– Verdad que sí – presumió Vegeta Jr.

– No es la gran cosa – respondió el príncipe Vegeta.

– ¿Qué le parece si hacemos otro viaje? – Preguntó Vegeta Jr.

– ¿Qué dices hermano? – preguntó Tarble.

– De acuerdo, pero muéstrame algo que valga la pena – exclamo el príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta Jr. sacó la agenda en donde estaban las instrucciones y las coordenadas de los planetas, estuvo analizando hasta que lo decidió.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Namekusei en el año 762 – dijo Vegeta Jr.

– Si vamos – respondió Tarble.

– Hmp – respondió el príncipe Vegeta.

Estaban a punto de subir cuando de pronto.

– ESPEREN – el gritó de una niña se escuchaba.

Se giraron a mirar y la pequeña peli azul venia corriendo rumbo a ellos.

– Escuche de lo que hablaban, es fantástico, por favor llévenme con ustedes – dijo la niña.

– No queremos estorbos – respondió el príncipe Vegeta.

– ¿Ah no? pues esta máquina tiene el nombre de la empresa de mi familia así que me pertenece – dijo la niña señalando a la máquina del tiempo.

– Ahí es donde te equivocas – habló Vegeta Jr. – esta máquina pertenece a mi familia pues la encontré en mi casa que es en este mismo lugar pero muchos años adelante – comentó el niño.

– ¿En serio? Pues entonces eres mi familiar – dijo la niña – Mi nombre es Bulma – se presentó la peli azul.

– Yo soy Vegeta, él es Tarble y él también es Vegeta – dijo Vegeta Jr. presentando a los demás – Por cierto mi mamá también se llama Bulma – comentó Vegeta Jr.

– Interesante – dijo la niña de 9 años – y me imagino que ellos son tus hermanos ¿verdad? – preguntó la pequeña Bulma.

– No en realidad, ellos son de tu misma época, solo que de otro planeta, son los príncipes del planeta Vegeta – explicó Vegeta Jr.

– Pues yo creo que se parecen bastante – respondió la niña.

– Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos – exigió el príncipe Vegeta.

Los tres estaban rumbo a subir a la nave pero Bulma empezó a hacer un berrinche para que la dejaran ir, incluso ahora se había abrazado a la espalda del príncipe Vegeta.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor – suplicaba Bulma.

– Bájate niña o te destruiré – exigía furioso el príncipe Vegeta.

– No hasta que me dejes ir – respondió la niña.

Después de varios minutos el príncipe Vegeta finalmente cedió.

– Esta bien niña te llevaremos – dijo molesto el príncipe mayor.

– Gracias principito – dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje.

Los tres subieron a la máquina del tiempo pero de nuevo la chillona voz de la niña los atormentaba.

– Oigan chicos, alguien que me suba yo no puedo volar – dijo la niña con las manos en las caderas.

El príncipe Vegeta obligó con la mirada a su hermano Tarble para que él fuera quien subiera a la niña.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la pequeña.

– A Namekusei, respondió Tarble.

– FANTASTICO, TENDREMOS GRANDES AVENTURAS YUPIII—gritaba la pequeña niña haciendo que a todos se le salgan gotas de sudor en el rostro.

Vegeta Jr. encendió la máquina y una nueva aventura les esperaba.

Cuatro viajantes del tiempo se reunieron aquí, cuatro niños que buscan aventuras y buenas experiencias, cuatro niños que están por descubrir grandes secretos y otros están por conocer más sobre su historia y sus antepasados.

La aventura continuará.

* * *

 **Estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic, es diferente a todo lo que he escrito y más tratándose de niños (aunque con mentalidad de adultos) debo hacer que el dialogo se adapte a la mente y vocabulario de los niños.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos corresponden al Gran Akira Toriyama. Yo solo soy una admiradora más.**

 **A partir de ahora habrá muchos Vegeta´s y Bulma´s así que tendré la responsabilidad de no confundirlos.**

 **Vegeta Jr.:** Es Vegeta Jr. obvio.

 **Príncipe Vegeta:** Es el pequeño príncipe Vegeta.

 **Vegeta:** Cuando escriba Vegeta simplemente o Vegeta adulto me refiero al Vegeta de esa línea temporal o sea el original, el que está en Namekusei.

 **Bulma:** Lo mismo, es la Bulma que esta inicialmente en Namekusei o la Bulma adulta.

 **Pequeña Bulma:** No hace falta explicar esto creo que se comprende.

 **Bien, gracias ahora a la historia.**

* * *

Bajo el verde cielo del planeta Namekusei llegó una extraña nave en forma ovalada aterrizó misteriosamente en ese lugar.

Tarble y Vegeta Jr. bajaron primero para no tener que cargar a Bulma siendo el afortunado El Príncipe Vegeta.

– Vamos príncipe ayúdame a bajar – dijo la pequeña Bulma.

– Eres una niña muy exigente sabes – se quejó el pequeño príncipe Vegeta.

A regañadientes la bajó y fue a un costado.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó la pequeña Bulma.

– No lo sé – dijo pensativo Vegeta Jr. – ¿Qué harás tú? – le preguntó a su homónimo.

– Yo iré a recorrer este planeta a ver que encuentro pero iré solo sin estorbos – comunicó el pequeño príncipe Vegeta mirando a la pequeña Bulma sobre todo cuando dijo estorbos.

– Entonces haré lo mismo – respondió Vegeta Jr.

Ambos emprendieron vuelo dejando a Tarble y a la pequeña Bulma solos.

– ¿Cómo me dejan sola con este niño? – se quejó la pequeña.

– Tu también eres una niña – respondió inocente en Tarble.

– ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó la pequeña Bulma.

Tarble encendió su rastreador en busca de aventuras.

Hay varias presencias hacía allá – dijo sujetándola para emprender vuelo.

Empezaron a volar hacia donde estaban las presencias. Claro solo voló Tarble mientras que sujetaba a la niña.

En cuanto a Vegeta Jr tambien sintió una presencia. Él a diferencia de los demás podía sentir el ki. Su primo Bóxer se lo había enseñado.

Se fue acercando al lugar volando mientras esquivaba montañas. Finalmente llegó donde sentía esa presencia.

Se escondió tras una roca y empezó a observar, tras ella se veía un extraterrestre bastante feo y escamoso de color púrpura estaba junto a un hombre.

Aquel hombre era su reflejo mismo, las entradas el cabello e incluso los rasgos faciales. Lo miró y lo examinó profundamente, si el niño príncipe y el Rey se le parecían esta se le parecía mucho más.

¿Cómo pueden haber tantas personas parecidas a mí? – se preguntó internamente.

Expectante de lo que sucedía siguió mirando atentamente. Vio emocionado como aquel hombre derrotó al extraterrestre del piel purpura.

Es fantástico – pensó.

El hombre que derrotó al extraterrestre tenía movimientos de batalla simplemente geniales y elegantes. Sin duda un genio en las batallas.

Cuando el Vegeta de ese tiempo finalmente terminó de eliminar a Kiwi cuando de repente su rastreador pitó.

Al parecer hay alguien aquí – dijo con sorpresa.

Encendió su rastreador y vio que había un poder de pelea bastante elevado pero llegaba al suyo.

¡Vaya! Con que 12000 veamos de que se trata – dijo con sorpresa.

Sin que Vegeta Jr. se percate ahora el sujeto estaba parado frente al pequeño. Sin saber su antepasado estaba frente a él. Lo miraba con curiosidad y sumamente asombrado.

¿Pero qué rayos? – dijo Vegeta de esta línea temporal.

 **Espero no los haya confundido, le puse un poder elevado a Vegeta Jr. La verdad desconozco cuanto sea su poder pero yo creo que el Vegeta de ese tiempo no lo tomaría en cuenta si tuviese un poder de pelea bajo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos corresponden al Gran Akira Toriyama. Yo solo soy una admiradora más.**

* * *

El pequeño príncipe Vegeta había emprendido vuelo buscando con que entretenerse pero algo lo alarmó, le rugían las tripas.

– ¿Cómo era posible aquello? – se preguntó, así que decidió bajar a buscar algo de comer antes de emprender su recorrido.

Su capa ondeaba a causa de su aterrizaje. Bajó lanzándose al lugar.

Todo era verde ahí, estaba rodeado de cuevas y de aquellos arboles tan extraños. En fin. El no estaba ahí para examinar la flora del planeta, sino que para buscar aventuras. Y vaya que la encontró.

– Que bien ya regresaron – se oyó una voz a la par que una mujer salía de la cueva.

El pequeño príncipe se giró a observar, la mujer era alta a su vista, cabello azul y con un traje amarillo. Le parecía conocida sin duda alguna.

De repente ella tambien lo miró y se fijó en él.

– AAAAAAHHHHH, tienes una cola, debes ser un saiyajin – gritó asustada la mujer.

El pequeño príncipe se tapó los oídos ante la escandalosa mujer. Y Bulma se debatían hablando sola.

– Pero solo es un niño de seguro no me hará nada, PERO ES UN SAIYAJIN Y LOS SAIYAJINS SON PELIGROSOS, pero Goku también es un saiyajin y no me hizo nada, PERO GOKU SE GOLPEÓ EN LA CABEZA, pero se ve tierno ¿y si lo golpeó en la cabeza? – la mujer hablaba, hablaba y seguía hablando hasta llegar a hartar al pequeño príncipe.

– YA BASTA, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y DAME ALGO DE COMER – se lo ordenó.

Bulma lo miró, el niño se veía tierno sin duda pero sabía del poder de los saiyajins, incluso el pequeño Gohan tenía un gran poder, así que si le daba comida al saiyajin quizá no le haga nada. Ese era el razonamiento de Bulma.

– Mmmm, bueno sígueme, es por aquí – dijo Bulma intentando salvar su pellejo.

El pequeño príncipe Vegeta siguió a Bulma la cual lo metió dentro de una cueva en la cual había dentro una casa bastante bien amueblada.

Bulma se colocó un delantal mientras Vegeta Jr. tomó asiento y empezó a observar con cautela todos. No debía confiar en nadie.

– "¿Por qué demonios tuvo que darme hambre en este momento?" – pensó el niño.

Observó a Bulma cocinando, desconocía de que especie sea esa mujer pero no se veía fuerte, en todo caso la atacaría.

Bulma miró y vio al pequeño saiyajin examinar toda la casa así que decidió darle conversación.

– ¿Te gusta mi casa? – preguntó ella.

– Hmp – respondió cortante el pequeño príncipe.

– ¿Entonces eso es un sí? – volvió a preguntar Bulma.

– Si – afirmó el pequeño príncipe ya harto.

– "Ni mi Rey es tan insistente" – pensó el niño refiriéndose a su padre.

Mientras Bulma cocinaba a su manera pero cocinaba. Al ver que el niño observaba con curiosidad todo empezó a perderle el miedo y considerarlo como un niño más.

– Oye pero que mal educada soy, mi nombre es Bulma – se presentó ella ante el pequeño.

– Bulma – repitió el pequeño príncipe Vegeta confirmando su teoría de que le era algo conocida, lo lógico es que sea la versión crecida de la niña peli azul.

– "Igual de escandalosa que la niña" – pensó el principito.

– Lo sé, mi nombre es único pero oye, no me has dicho tu nombre – preguntó ella.

– Vegeta – dijo cortantemente el pequeño niño.

– Ve-ve-ve-ve-Vegeta – pronunció temblando la Bulma de este tiempo – ¿Tienes algo que ver con el Vegeta más grande? – preguntó atemorizada.

El pequeño príncipe de la linea temporal del pasado alterno no comprendió completamente la pregunta e interpretó que se refería al Rey.

– Es mi padre – respondió con tranquilidad.

Bulma tragó saliva sin duda, hacer algo al hijo de Vegeta (como ella pensaba que era) era sin duda algo que la condenaría.

Se acercó de nuevo a su cocina y se esforzó en cocinar algo lo más delicioso posible.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, disculpen si los capítulos son cortos pero siento que cuando lo hago muy largo pierdo el hilo.**


End file.
